


we're all in the mood for a melody

by superallens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i made this as cliche as possible,,, I'm sorry,,,</p>
<p>thanks to my friends (you know who you are) for helping me with this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all in the mood for a melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awriterwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/gifts).



The smell of cookies filled the air as Harry took them out of the oven. This was it, Harry had thought to himself. He had reached the epitome of happiness. A little girl with curls clung to his leg while obnoxious Christmas music played on the record player. Soft giggles erupted the room as Harry pivoted on his foot, making the little girl’s laughter elevate. 

“Hally!” the little girl squealed as she fell to the ground with a flop. Harry smile from ear to ear as he set down the sheet of cookies before bending down to pick up his niece.

“Josie, you silly girl,” Harry laughed as he poked her nose. Josie’s nose scrunched up as she huffed at Harry. 

“When do we open presents?” Josie anxiously asked. 

“As soon as your mummy wakes up,” Harry replied. As if on cue, Gemma made her way down the stairs leading into the kitchen. Her baby blue robe hung off her shoulders and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, similar to Harry’s.

“Happy Christmas, baby bro,” Gemma said, bumping hips with Harry. “Happy Christmas my sweet pea!”

Gemma took Josie out of Harry’s arms as she walked towards the other side of the kitchen to get a coffee mug. Harry turned back to his unattended sugar cookies and he started transferring the cookies from the pan to the festive plate with snowmen littered on it.

“Presents?” Josie wondered aloud. The two siblings laughed at the little girl’s comment before heading over to the tree.

“Yeah yeah,” Gemma teased as she set Josie on the ground when they entered the living area. 

The living area was very cosy. The light blue walls complimented the white bay window, making everything look like a winter wonderland. The tree was placed right next to the cobble stone fire place. The tree was adorned in silvers and blues, because Harry wouldn’t let Gemma _not_ have a themed tree. Underneath the tree were a dozen presents, all perfectly wrapped with a perfectly tied bow.

Harry made himself at home by plopping down on the beige love seat and throwing the red, plaid, fleece blanket over his legs. He smiled as Josie scrambled over to the tree and picked up her present.

“Make sure you open mine last, Josie,” Harry smiled. Josie waved her hand at Harry before going back to find the perfect first present to open. Harry barked out a laugh as he looked at Gemma. “She really is your kid Gems.”

“You know it,” Gemma smiled. 

In almost no time, Josie had picked up Harry’s small present and plopped onto the love seat next to him. She folded her legs under her and proceeded to tear apart the snowman wrapping paper. After she tore it apart, she looked at the card stock paper in her hands, confused.

“Would you like me to read what it says to you, Jos?” Harry asked. Josie nodded as she handed the paper over to Harry. He dramatically cleared his throat before reading the paper aloud. “ _This paper is valid for three months of piano lessons with: Louis Tomlinson._ ”

“Piano!” Josie’s eyes lit up as she thought of her piano. The little girl had been determined to learn the instrument for months, but could never get it quite down. That’s when Harry realized that the perfect gift to give to his niece would be piano lessons.

“Yes, piano!”

“Will you take me to my first lesson, Hally?” Harry looked up at Gemma before she nodded, silently saying that it was fine with her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**

The day had finally come, Josie’s first piano lesson. The day was rather dreary, the cloudy sky indicating that there was rain to come. It had just started drizzling as Harry and Josie arrived in front of the small music store. Josie gripped onto Harry’s hand as the two walked into the store. A little bell dinged as they proceeded to walk through the door.

As they made their way into the small living area, a short man walked through from one of the doors and approached them. Harry’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he made eye contact with the man. 

The man was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen in his life. His eyes resembled the sky on a sunny day, his lips were the colors of Harry’s favorite roses in Gemma’s front yard, and the light dusting of stubble on his jaw was just sinful. 

Breaking Harry out of his thoughts, the man held his hand out to him before saying, “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson. I assume you're this beauty’s father?”

“Oops,” Harry muttered, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “No, um, I’m Harry. Harry Styles. Uhh, you're close, but I’m her uncle. This is Josie, by the way. She’s here for her first lesson.”

Louis squatted down so he was eye to eye with Josie.

“Hi love, I’m Louis, but you can call me Lou if you’d like,” Louis smiled. Josie waved in response. “The piano is through that door right there, go ahead and make yourself comfy while I talk to your uncle real quick.”

Josie nodded and made her way to the back room. Before doing so, she gave Harry a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled as he watched Josie skip into the back room.

“You two close?” Louis asked.

“The closest,” Harry responded, smiling from ear to ear. 

“So we should be done in about an hour, since it is the first lesson. You can leave if you want,” Louis trailed off as he looked out the window. It was now raining hard outside, to the point where you could barely see out the window since it was pounding against it at such an excessive rate. “You should probably stay here until the rain eases up a bit, yeah? Unless the rain is your thing of course, then-”

“I’ll just stay here. Thanks, love,” Harry said, before promptly taking a seat on the small couch that was tucked into the corner of the room. 

“Alright, perfect, I’m just gonna,” Louis stuttered, pointing his thumbs towards the door. “Yeah.”

“Alright, Louis,” Harry said, stifling his laughter. Louis blushed before turning around and meeting up with Josie in the next room. 

Harry sighed as he slumped into the couch, his heart fluttering and butterflies pounding against his stomach. He felt like a school boy with a big ole crush on the coolest kid at school. Except, he wasn't a school boy and he had a crush on his niece’s piano teacher. Awesome.

**

An hour passed in a blink of an eye, and before Harry knew it, Louis and Josie were walking out of the back room hand and hand, adorning smiles so big that their eyes crinkled at the sides.

“How’d it go, Jos?” Harry asked, laughing quietly under his breath because hey, it rhymed. He stood up from the couch so he could stand in front of his niece. 

“Great, wonderful amazing!” Josie cheered. Louis laughed as his hand slid out of hers. 

“Would now be a good time to for scheduling?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, sure, but didn’t we-”

“Follow me!” Louis said, interrupting Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow before quietly following behind the shorter man. Louis led Harry to the little counter across the room. Louis logged onto the computer before typing in a few codes. Once he finished this task, he turned towards Harry as he leaned over the counter, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

“So, how does Saturday night sound?”

“Don’t you close at four thirty?”

“Yes.”

“But-”

“Harry, I’m trying to ask you out here.” Harry’s eyes widened as his lips formed a perfect “O” shape. “Unless you aren’t interested, then just ignore what I said.”

“Just name a time and a place and I’ll be there,” Harry responded. Louis beamed before scrambling around his desk area to find God knows what. The sound of scribbling echoed through the room before Louis handed a small yellow sticky note to Harry. 

“Text me, yeah?” Louis asked, batting his eyelashes a bit. Harry ducked his head, a faint blush tainting his cheeks as he nodded. 

“See you Saturday,” Harry said as he turned away with a slight wave. If he walked back to Josie with a little pep to his step, nobody had to know.

**

Harry looked up to the restaurant Louis had texted him to meet at. 

“ _Sandra’s_ ,” Harry whispered under his breath. He smoothed out his sheer pink button up and adjusted his skinny scarf before walking in. His scuffed YSL boots clicked against the floor as he made his way to the front desk.

“Hi, welcome to _Sandra’s_!” a small blonde girl said.

“Reservation under Tomlinson?” The girl behind the desk clicked away at the computer before finding the reservation. 

“Right this way,” she smiled. She led Harry to the corner table next to the window, where Louis was waiting. The light form Louis’ phone illuminated his face as he flicked through what Harry could only guess to be Twitter. The hostess left Harry to do his own thing. Harry slid into the seat across from Louis with ease.

“Hey, sorry for being late,” Harry mumbled. Louis jumped in his seat, his phone clattering against the table and his hand shooting up to his raising heart.

“Shit,” Louis cursed under his breath. Harry laughed, shrugging as he picked up the menu in front of him to flick through it. “You’re fine though, I was early.”

“What’s good here? Any recs?” Harry asked, changing the subject. 

“They serve very home-y food here, so I usually get the chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. It’s my personal favorite, can never recreate it though.”

“Me and my mum used to make that all the time when I was younger! I’ll have to teach you!”

“It’s a date?”

“It’s a date.” The two sat in silence as they flicked through the menus once more. The waiter eventually came by with some waters and took their orders.

“Okay, no offense, but how do you even manage to afford your whole get up?” Louis quirked his eyebrow as he gesticulated up and down Harry’s body with his pointer finger. 

“That’s a long, funny story actually.”

“My ears are open and I’ve got time.”

“It all started when I was thirteen,” Harry started, staring dramatically off into the distance. “my uncle, well he isn't really my uncle, it was one of those weird family friend things where you somehow call your mum’s best friend’s husband your uncle, but yeah. My uncle Fred he came over for my thirteenth birthday dinner. Mum made a big deal out of how I was officially a teenager and invited like all our closest family friends and stuff.”

“You a family man?”

“For sure,” Harry smiled. “Where was I? Okay, okay, um, so Fred pulled me aside after dinner when everyone was in their food comas and was like ‘I’m gonna give you your gift right now, but you have to promise not to tell your mum’. And I was like, yeah okay. So it turns out that like twenty seven years prior to that birthday, Fred had gotten his hands on a couple of the Apple stocks. So for my thirteenth birthday, my uncle gave me an Apple stock. Then stocks boomed and stuff and here I am today.”

“Holy shit.” Harry nervously laughed as he toyed with the stitching of his sleeve. “Does your mum know now?”

“Nope,” Harry smiled, popping the P. “She just thinks my photography took of better than it really did and that I get to keep clothes from shoots. I keep my promises, Louis, I’m not a snitch.”

Right on time, the waiter came back with the duo’s food. They both muttered a polite thank you as they dug into their delicious meals. 

“So besides piano lessons, what else do you do?”

“I… I haven’t really figured that bit out yet,” Louis sighed. “Not everyone has an uncle with Apple stocks lying around.”

“Hey!” Harry dragged out. “It was an investment!”

“Yeah yeah, but you get my point. I like piano, I’m good at it, it’s paying the bills, and that’s really all there is to it.”

“What did you want to be when you were younger?” A small smile made its way on to Louis’ face.

“A lawyer. I would be a rather shit one now though.”

“You’d persuade me.”

“Don’t flatter me, Lou,” Harry replied bashfully. The waiter made another appearance and placed their chicken dishes in front of them. He left just as quick as he came, much to the duo’s relief. 

“This looks amazing,” Harry breathed out. He took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the food before digging in.

“That’s such a you thing to do, Haz,” Louis laughed, the nickname rolling off his tongue with ease. Harry’s heart sped up as he made eye contact with Louis.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re the artsy type, so it doesn't surprise me that you like to take pictures of your food,” Louis said. “It’s endearing.”

Louis reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Harry’s, rubbing small circles with his thumb into the curly boy’s hand. Harry smiled before taking another bite of his food. This was already turning out to be the best date of Harry life.

And when Harry slumped against the door of his flat that night, the ghost of Louis’ lips lingered on Harry’s own, leaving a faint tingling. 

 

**

The three months passed in a blink of an eye, and Harry and Louis grew closer with each passing day. As they spent more and more time together, the more Harry felt himself falling in Louis. With each passing moment, Louis fell just as fast for Harry.

On the day of the second to last lesson, Harry and Josie walked through the door like they did on the first day, except this time, Gemma was trailing behind them. Louis was waiting at his desk for the duo to come in. Louis’ head shot up when he heard the door’s bell ring.

“Hello Josie, Harry!” Louis exclaimed, standing up and walking towards the group. Once he reached them, he turned towards Gemma and held his hand out.

“You must be Josie’s mum, ‘m Louis.” Gemma took Louis’ hand and shook it firmly.

“Gemma Styles, nice to meet you,” Gemma replied. 

Harry, Louis and Gemma chatted for a few minutes before Louis led Josie to the back room for one of the final times.

The siblings plopped down on the worn out couch and sat in silence, until Gemma turned towards Harry with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Harry asked inquisitively.

“So, Louis’ pretty cute,” Gemma teased.

“I guess,” Harry muttered. Gemma hummed before turning away from her brother once more, smirk even bigger on her face.

**

As Louis and Josie walked out of the room once more, Louis instantly turned towards Harry.

“Harry, I need to talk to you about the last lesson?” Louis said as he stepped towards Harry and Gemma. Gemma was distracted by Josie, so Harry stood up and followed Louis to the back room. Through the back room, Louis opened the door that led to the alleyway behind the store. As the door shut behind the duo, Louis connected their lips once he heard the click. 

The kiss was soft and innocent as they backed up into the brick wall. Once Harry’s back hit the wall, Harry broke the kiss and smiled down at Louis.

“I feel like I’m in secondary school again,” Harry gasped, letting a giggle come out of his exhale. 

“You were probably such a nerd in school, Haz,” Louis smiled, toying with the collar of Harry’s shirt. “Probably wore these buttoned up all the way and everything.”

“I guess you could say you’re right.”

“I’m always right, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

“I know you well enough to know that I really like you, and I’d love to learn all about secondary school you, Lou.”

“Smooth.”

“Maybe I’m just like Michael Jackson, smooth criminal and all, the only crime I wanna commit is stealing your heart.”

“Your awful.”

“You love it!”

“That’s debatable,” Louis said as he scrunched up his nose. Harry tapped Louis’ nose with his index finger, making Louis’ face scrunch up even more.

“You look like a baby hedgehog,” Harry giggled. _Giggled_. 

“I hate you,” Louis scoffed, looking away. Harry rolled his eyes before leaning down to cup Louis’ face in his hands. A fond expression slid onto Harry’s face before he placed a short kiss on to Louis’ pillowy lips.

“Well, I love you, so.” 

“I love you too, dork.”

“We better go back in before Gemma comes looking for us,” Harry whispered. Louis nodded as he slid his hand into Harry’s larger one, leading the way back into the store. 

The two kept their hands linked together as they walked back into the shop. Their grins were so wide that they both could’ve been mistaken for the Cheshire cat.

When the door to the main room swung open, Gemma instantly looked at their connected hands and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry ducked his head and blushed.

Suddenly, a small force attacked Harry’s leg, making him stumble backwards a bit. Once Harry steadied himself, he let go of Louis’ hand and watched as Josie made her way from Harry to Louis.

“You’re dating Hally?” Josie asked, looking up towards her piano teacher. He smiled before squatting down to her level and putting an arm around her. He then looked up into Harry’s warm, welcoming, green eyes that he liked to call home. Louis gave a small nod as he took in a sharp intake of breath, his grin stretched ear to ear.

“Yeah, I am.”

 


End file.
